Running
by AHufflepuffMess
Summary: When Victorie asks for a break and comes back after seven months- Can Teddy forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

Running

Teddy stretched and yawned on his bed- it felt new, and rough, he missed his old bed at the potters. He oppened his eyes to look around the white apartment, decorated with quidditch posters, rock band posters, a brand new desk and dresser due to his wonderful rick auror of a uncle and aunt he had. They came monthly to check pu on his health- but Teddy now had his own flat, and he loved it. He crawled from under the covers and looked at the photo like he always did, that wonderful photo of a tall ginger girl with sapphire blue eyes and a wonderful figure "Good morning" He muttered. He got up and went to the kitchen, another leisure of having his own flat. For breakfast he burned his toast, over fried his bacon and undercooked his eggs. He settled for cereal as he opened his windows to let the smoke out for the third time that week. He smiled as the sun met his face, the warmth oddly familiar. He heard knocking on his door and strode carefully Who would be knocking this early? He remembered his parents occupation and fetched his wand from his jeans pockets. The knocking grew louder and then to a pathetic desperate thudding, he opened the door and his heart nearly soar threw the roof "Ms Weasly" He said formally. She had asked for a break after three years of dating- it'd been seven months since she last spoke to him "Bear..." She said looking at the ground, he raised her chin up looking into her eyes, how had she found him? Why did she find him? Without saying a word he invited her in, and hugged her, the tears flooding from her eyes to his shirt. There were mumblings of "Bear...Bear...Bear" She kept repeating it as if it was a mantra. She was shaking as he held her to him... What happened? He thought, he brought her to the kitchen and sat her down as she cried and cried. He looked at the clock- 10 minutes until work, he looked at her and cursed on the inside "Vic.." he said, using a nickname instead of her whole name "I have a job in ten minutes, until six PM" He saw her expression change as she composed herself, her blank expression a sign she was thinking. "You can stay here- and we'll get something to eat tonight, there is plenty to eat here, just have anything you'd like, i'll be back soon" She looked up at him, simply nodding. "See you then" She said, looking out the window. Teddy went to work distracted, working cautiously and slowly at Gringotts, the only place he was accepted. He was yelled and picked on by his goblin manager, but kept his job by a thread as he left, heaving a sigh and starting to walk up the street to his flat. He reached the apartment to see a beautiful girl looking out the window, staring at the sky. Teddy sighed when he opened the door, to see the same beautiful looking at the sky "I'm home" He whispered, 


	2. a Bargain

She wouldn't move, hugging her knees to her chest  
"Vic.. I'm home"  
She looked back at him, nodding. Teddy sighed and went to his owl cage, with a great horneds owl named Apollo. His yellow eyes against his black feathers blinked at him with concern. He attached a note to Bill Wealy, Victorie's father  
Bill  
Your Daughter is here and safe... I don't know why and i need some information... Please Floo or send a letter  
Sincerly  
Teddy Lupin  
He sent the bird to the sky and went back to Victorie's window spot "Would you like some food?"  
"No" She said, looking blank, her face pale, she was even skinnier then she had been seven months ago  
"Too bad, i'm taking you out" He said, making up his mind. The full moon wasn't until three days  
"Where?"  
"Hogshead, unless you'd like some fancier restraunt?"  
"That sounds fine" She said, looking down at her clothes, a ratty t-shirt and a skirt that showed her legs too well.  
"If you want to shower, i have a bathroom" Teddy suggested  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Victorie answered  
"Because believe it or not i'm worried" Teddy said, looking up at the ceiling, his hair turning a crimson red, then hot pink, then golden blonde, back to his can blue then turquoise. He heard Victorie giggle  
"Your hair..."  
"It does that" He muttered  
"Do you need to get ready?" Teddy asked. He watched Victorie bite her lip nervously "I'll take that as a yes"  
"Thanks" She said, getting up slowly  
"And at dinner-" Teddy paused "We need to talk"  
Victorie bit her lip and looked down at the ground "I guess that's an obvious"  
"Yes, dress appropiatley" He said "We might be there some time" He laughed as she looked up at him, her wide eyes pleading. He watched her go into the living room and look in her backpack, pulling out a bottle of shampoo that looked empty, he watched as her face fell a little and he waited until she went into the bathroom. He heard the shower go on and he looked towards the back pack  
"Time for some investigation" He picked up the backpack, suprised how heavy it felt. Their were a few outfits, a purse full of galleons, her journal, which he picked up, her wand, dozens of train tickets, and a book, he opened the small book and noted through the moving photographs, Bill, Fluer, her siblings, and a whole ten pictures dedicated to him. He saw a small note attached to the back  
Victorie  
I've noticed you losing alot of weight coming home later and later- i'm concerned it might be about the boy, i think at this point he's the only one who can help at this point please, please consider it, he misses you- if you do, his flat is 921 in Diagon Alley. Please consider it.  
Ginny Potter  
"My mom?" He hissed, and he finally noticed the shower was off, he heard light footsteps, he clambered thing after thing into her bad until...  
"Its fine Lupin" Victorie said "I knew it was going to happen eventually"  
"Vic..."  
"I'm ready" She said, He finally stood up and stepped back to take a look at her. She had a sweater that was his, and she was wearing a black skirt with chains, her long crimson hair was let loose, it looked tangled but dry, it was curly and fiery, he wanted to cancel hogs head and just sit to put his hands through her hair, but he shook his head. "How do i look?"  
"Wonderful" He managed to choke  
"Thanks" she whispered back, he lead her to the door and to the Hogs head, just a while away. He heard the shouts of men, the laughter of children but the only thing he could focus on was Victorie's heartbeat, it was heavy, ladened, frantic, he didn't know what had happened but he intended to find out as soon as possible, they found their own table and ordered food, and that's when she finally started to open up

"I came back"

"You came back" Teddy said, a sad smile playing at his lips

"I missed London"

"You've been traveling?"  
"France" Victorie smirked at him "It was mum's idea"

"Why?"

"I didn't look well to anyone, so I sort of kicked myself out"

" I bet they miss you terribly"

"What makes you say that?" She said, a smile touching the corner of her lips

"Because you're the most beautiful thing on this earth, who wouldn't miss you?"

"Beauty- that's all anyone cares about"

"Am I anyone?"

"No... I suppose not"

"Victorie, why did you leave?" Teddy asked, clawing the table

"Let me show you" Victorie said in a hushed tone , she placed her hands on his chest and whispered something, waving her wand at her own head

It was a dark night, the full moon right before Victorie left, you saw them in a corner of the shrieking shack, Teddy curled around Victorie. Victorie was reading something by pale candlelight.

_Father, _

_I know this amazing girl, you'd love her if you only had the chance to know her, She's brilliant, she plays quidditch and she finds me being a werewolf nothing but nature, she makes me feel like a human, not a monster, she makes me feel whole, the type of sunshine that I want to feel for the rest of my life, and my only regret is that you and mom couldn't be here to see her_

_Teddy _

Victorie turned the page of the book, a sincere look on her face

_Father _

_I want to marry her, but it is too scary to think of- I'm afraid she'd be too weak at times, what if a child of ours if she wanted children... I don't know... I'm too stressed to even think about her at times... _

_Teddy _

She started crying as she closed the book, and put her necklace on top of it, leaving Teddy in the shrieking shack alone.

"Misunderstanding" She whispered "It wasn't until I read your fathers diary owned by Harry Potter I knew what you meant... your like him in a way Teddy"

"You really didn't know how much..."

"No... Harry and Ginny talked me into coming, they sort of gave me an idea"

"Did you ever stop loving me Victorie?"

"No" She said "But I was afraid you wouldn't take me back"

"When did you realize it was a mistake?"

" five months ago"

"And you wouldn't even come back you silly silly girl" Teddy mused, he was smiling now,

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad?" He said his words sounding relaxed, his whole body for once in years felt unwound. "Victorie... Victorie" He tested her name out on his tongue, amazed at the slight French accent. He felt a delicate smooth touch on his hand and looked down to see her hand

"These past few months have been hell Teddy, I really really suck at begging, but I need a place to stay... I need money to rent an apartment for just a couple of months, I need only twenty thrity galleons and I swear I could pay it off..."

"Stop" Teddy said, "Your not staying in some crappy flat- You'll be staying with me,"

"But were not even dating"  
"Fine" Teddy said "Then were roomies"

"Roomies share rent"

"You'll pay in cooking lessons" He said, grabbing her hand, she nodded finally

"I'll be working you hard"

"I expect you to" He smiled

A Bargain.


End file.
